worldofthisgenuiefandomcom-20200216-history
Hackerkora
"Scripts? Come to me!" --- Hackerkora in his first FBkickstarter video. Adnan Hachatsouk , '''mostly known as '''Hackerkora '''is the main character of The WOTG Series , he likes what's told as a good information and he dislikes annoying people and bad things "unexpectedly" , he's also the Main antagonist in The rate episodes. '''Personality : Hackerkora's personality varies by the Surroundings he appears in. Most commonly, he is shown to be creative and easily gets ideas by other people. Hackerkora has been shown to be mean and sarcastic to others like his past school friends which he made memes of them , "He accidentally mixes bad decisions with the good ones, as shown in his appearance in his [https://web.facebook.com/TchaikovskyOverture1812/videos/209878382768496/ first video] where he promised to re-create requested ideas", as well as being good too. Plot ''': After standing up through the life's sudden problems that received it's enormous solutions , an accidental karma causes a rich person to move into the Surrounding neighborhood along with a large villa ruining up the nature. '''Appearance Latest appearance : Congratulations Zaid! The video starts with a Creepy random colored picture of Hackerkora's friend which he took from his Traditional dance photo album and re-edited , a voice is then heard talking along with some static "rumors say that it's Hackerkora using a different voice" the video continues to play normally except for the times where the voice has stopped or ended at those moments the picture starts giving out weird random animations then the photo disappears for a brief of seconds and another red color-transparented photo of zaid appears with a jumpscare scream then the video fades out in black and ends. * Notes : The "HTML" trademark that appears in the video was not implanted in the old videos since this is it's first appearance. * Zaid is Hackerkora's past school friend. First appearance : [https://web.facebook.com/TchaikovskyOverture1812/videos/209878382768496/ FBKickstarter] a.k.a Scripts? Come to me! The video starts with Hackerkora being silent for a couple of seconds and then starts talking about the up-coming stuff he's going to do in the future and that he won't let anyone who requested something from him down. * Notes : When Hackerkora watched the video after becoming public and fan art famous , he said that at that time he didn't know how to speak English so much and half the words he was saying were gibberish. Likes and Dislikes Likes: * Technology * Walking the dogs * Being right * Dawn and Pre-dawn * Sleeping * Quite and ready catchphrases * Punishing rule breakers * Winter * coldness * Night * Making Things * Weekends and Holidays Dislikes: * Getting pranked * not being understand * underestimated * Deek Habash * being followed * beatings Trivia * Hackerkora is the only expert of technology in the whole area. * Hackerkora has the ability of recreating photos and images using the ideas he was given and his mind to electronics , this was proven in his A&M Video.